Light, Puppy, and Forest
by Natade13
Summary: Two Uchiha siblings, a dead clan, an unforgiving Shinobi world. Cousins Hikari and Sasuke Uchiha are like siblings; parent's don't matter - especially when they're cold and rotting, buried six feet deep. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1, Massacre

A young girl, no older than eight, started towards her cousin, her dark hair slipping from the elastic that had held it into her usual shoulder-length ponytail.

"Sasuke!" She cried, racing towards him.

There was blood. Everywhere you looked, crimson stained the walls, the ground, bodies collapsed in every nook, every corner.

_'We need to _go!' She thought desperately, overwhelmed. _'We don't want to meet their fate!'_

"Sasuke! The clan's gone, we can't do a thing! Do _you _want to die too?!" Tears threatened to spill from her onyx eyes. She'd always prided herself as the tough one, who looked after her _ototo_.

The younger boy's words froze her, sending her skidding to a halt in front of him, Itachi-niisan did it, Hikari-niichan! He's the one who k-killed the whole clan!"

Reaching out, Hikari gripped his hand. "W-what?" When she only got silence as a response, a tear trickling down his face, she whispered, "We'll get through this together, o-okay?"

He just nodded, not daring to speak. Still holding his hand, she leaned against a wall, slowly sliding down until she sat. The air was still, silent, broken only by the young Uchihas' sobs.

* * *

**Well! I figured this would be a good way to end the first chapter!**

**Strange, it seems to be a sort of tradition with me! I started ****_The Fan and the Cherry Blossom_** **at 11:30 PM, which is the same time I wrote this.**

**And I'll just go and write at least one more chapter XD The third paragraph was ****_lovely, _****was it not?**

**You can find a very large form-thing for Hikaru on my DeviantART, Natade13, and a picture I drew in Paint Tool SAI**

**I plan to add more art soon.**


	2. Chapter 2, Detention and Training

Hikari sighed. It was such a nice day, yet here she was, stuck inside. It was only a harmless prank, why did she have a detention? Nobody had gotten hurt, all she'd done was replace the text-books with those perverted Icha Icha novels.

Really, Kokoro-sensei should be glad she managed a Genjutsu.

"When can I go? Sasuke's probably waiting for me." She asked, not sure if Sasuke would be waiting. She held her breath, hoping Sensei would be convinced, now that she'd brought the younger 'Uchiha Prodigy' into it.

Kokoro sighed. "I suppose you're released. But try it again, and I'll dangle you upside down from a tree."

Hikari grinned, and nodded. "Ja ne!" She exclaimed happily, before darting out through the window.  
She glanced towards the shaded swing. Sure enough, there was that boy... Naruto, if she remembered correctly. She scanned the crowd, and spotted Sasuke. "Sasuke! Over here!" She called, waving.

The younger Uchiha ran towards her, bag flapping behind him.

"So, wanna go get some dango?" Hikari asked, laughing. Almost every day, after school, they stopped by the dango shop; if Hikari didn't love them so much, Sasuke wouldn't go near it - he hated sweets, though luckily for him, they sold tea as well.

Sasuke smirked slightly, following his 'niichan'.

As Hikari shoved the stick, that had formerly held dango, into her hair elastic, she contemplated what to do next... "So, Sasuke, what do you want to after this? Train?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course."

* * *

**I know, the training part is rather crappy... **


	3. Chapter 3, Teams!

Another year had passed, Hikari almost couldn't believe how quickly. Today they would be assigned their new sensei and team, and then soon after that... Missions!

Hikari glanced around the room, wondering who she'd be teamed up with. She saw Rock Lee, and shuddered. _Dear Kami, please, please not him._ He was a nice guy, but... Just... Weird.

Finally, finally, Kokoro-sensei started calling students up, and Hikari almost laughed at how _simple _the test was. Just a Henge of Sensei, and a clone.

"Uchiha Hikari!" She suppressed the urge to run to the front of the classroom, getting up and strolling over, before putting her hands in a seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." She could see suprise on Kokoro-sensei's face, and grinned. Kokoro wrote something quickly, before nodding and gesturing to perform the Henge. _Poof! _Two mirror-images of Kokoro stood at the front of the class.

She vaguely wondered if making a Shadow clone would be extra credit. She'd just done because she _could. _Not to show off, though she suspected several students would accuse her of it.

She got her forehead-protecter, tying it around her waist. Bouncing up to her seat, she put her hands behind her head and watched the remaining students.

_'Soon we'll learn our teams!' _She beamed at the thought; she'd been waiting all year to know who she'd be teamed with.

"Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee, TenTen!"

Hikari wasn't listening to closely, until-

"Uchiha Hikari!"

She blinked, straightening slightly.

"Inuzuka Koinu, Mori!"

She scanned the room, and found them.

Mori. Cold green gaze, rather mysterious, one of the top students of the class.

Koinu, and his puppy, Hakumei. Kind, always wearing a fur-lined sweatshirt, no matter how hot it was.

The three were given the instructions of waiting in the class next door for their new sensei.

Hikaru bounced up, seeing Koinu and Mori stand as well.

The walked in silence, and sat, equally quiet for several minutes, before Hakumei yipped happily, causing Hikari to glance up.

"Someone's coming." Koinu explained. Hikaru suddenly paused, thinking.

It was such an old trick, their sensei could fall for it right away...

... But she decided to do it anyway.

Koinu caught onto her plan quickly, helping.

Meanwhile, Mori sat one of the seats, sighing, and trying to ignore them.

Not long after, footsteps sounded softly in the hall.

The door handle turned...

Hikari held her breath. Would it work?

And a bucket of water fell, soaking Yamanaka Taiyo.

...

Their new sensei stood, and sighed. "I guess I was a bit of a fool to not expect some kind of prank. Especially the two of you together," She looked at Koinu and Hikaru, who sniggered.

"Wind Style!" Taiyo was blow-dryed, while her three new students were sprayed, their eyes twitching.

* * *

**Heheh... Hikari and Koinu took a leaf out of Naruto's book. ... Or maybe Naruto took a leaf out of their book; they are two years older, after all.**

**... *cough*Totally didn't change 'Hikaru' to 'Hikari', just like I totally didn't make them _two _years older instead of one*cough***


	4. Chapter 4, Introductions and a mission!

Hikari, Koinu and Mori sat, on the very same roof Kakashi and his students would introduce themselves on, only two years later.

"So!" Their new sensei, Taiyo began, "We should introduce ourselves. I'll go first, as an example, 'kay?"

Her students nodded.

"My name is Yamanaka Taiyo. I have several hobbies, including reading and writing. I like tea, swimming and thunderstorms. I dislike ramen, hot and humid days, and snowstorms. I don't quite have a dream for the future." She pointed towards Koinu. "Your turn."

"My name is Inuzuka Koinu and this is Hakumei," He scratched behind the small dog's ears, "I don't have many hobbies, besides walking Hakumei in the woods. I like dango," Hikari grinned, "Dogs, and other furry animals. I dislike rain, and most sweet foods. My only dream is to be a good shinobi, and to help others."

"My name is Uchiha Hikari. My hobbies include my likes; writing, eating dango, and singing. I dislike lizards -long story- and animal cruelty. My dream is to help my ototo, Sasuke, and to be the best shinobi I can."

"My name is Mori. There is no need for you to know my last name. My hobby is training. I like reading, and going on new missions. I dislike idiocy, wasting time, and being kept waiting. I have no dreams."

Taiyo nodded. "Ok! We already have a mission - to bring the feudal lady's cat, Tora, back!" Her sadistic grin told the three Genin that it wouldn't be as easy as it sounded.

* * *

**I seem to have a strange problem... My chapters are too short.**

**Oh well, hope you guys enjoyed! I plan to get another chapter out soon, maybe tommorrow night. **

**I was going to the page to update the chapters, and noticed I already have someone following the story, three people have favorited it, and 151 views! Thanks to ****_all _****of you! It makes me really happy that people are reading, and, seemingly, enjoying this! **


End file.
